A Very Cullen Christmas: 12 Days of Christmas
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: It's Christmas in Forks, and the Cullens are counting down to the big day. A chapter of this will be posted every day until Christmas. This takes place after Breaking Dawn. A few little lemons, but not enough to be rated M. Please review!
1. 12 Days To Christmas

**Ok, so... this idea randomly came to me a few days ago, and as soon as the inspiration hit, I started writing it. This story is basically going to have 13 chapters. The 13th one? Christmas Day.**

**Counting down to Christmas with the Cullen's. Sound fun? I hope so. Haha. (:**

**One of these will be posted every day, preferably at the end of the day. And bear in mind that each one will be a little short, because it's really only the most important snippets of what happened that day. **

**But the very last chapter will be pretty long, so be excited for that! Haha :P**

**So here is the introduction to "The 12 Days of Christmas". Please review! Thank you very much! (:**

**x~x**

**12 Days To Christmas**

Winter. The wonderful season of peace, love, and happiness. Glittering icicles hanging from the trees, powdered snow draped over houses and cars, snowmen built in empty fields and backyards, the laughter of children catching snowflakes on their tongue... everything about winter is beautiful.

But in my opinion, there is one special day in the season of winter that stands out. One day that gives people the chance to give, love, and care for one another. And that day is Christmas.

My Christmas's at home in Phoenix had always been eventful and fun. Running downstairs early in the morning to peer down at all the presents under the Christmas tree, my eyes going wide in wonder. Ripping off the wrapping paper and being surprised by what you'd received was the best moment for any kid on Christmas day. That, and of course, the delicious Christmas dinner that followed in the evening.

When I'd moved to Forks, Christmas hadn't been as big of a deal. Charlie and I opened our presents together in the morning, being embarrassed by each others thanks. And then I'd head to the Cullen's house while Charlie settled by the television to watch some Christmas specials.

Of course, Christmas at the Cullen's house was always a bit more eventful than that. Esme always had the Christmas tree looking beautiful, with everyone's presents wrapped neatly beneath it. We'd open our presents together, laughing and chatting as I cuddled into Edward's welcoming chest. Him and I never gave each other presents. It was my rule, and I stuck by it. There was nothing at all that I could get him that would top the fact that he'd chosen _me_ out of every girl in the world to be in love with. Well, it hadn't really been a choice (as he constantly pointed out), he'd just been waiting for his soul mate. And that's what I was.

But still, no Christmas present would be able to top that. And besides, I didn't like having a lot of money spent on. The other Cullen's insisted, but Edward went by the rule, because he knew I would be happier that way. Though he really wanted to give me something, he went by my rule, and never gave me a single present. And I was content.

Last Christmas hadn't been close to the Christmas's I was used to. It had been rushed, and almost avoided in a way. You couldn't blame us; we'd been so worried about Renesmee's growing age rate, and of course the fact that Irina had informed the Volturi a lie. That Rensemee was an immortal child. We all knew that she wasn't, but Irina hadn't known, and neither had Aro when he had come to destroy her.

But all that was in the past, and this Christmas, I was determined to have the best Christmas ever. No matter what it took.

**x~x**

**I hope that was pretty good for an introduction. Tomorrow, there will be 11 days until Christmas, and I will post the next part of what the Cullen's are up to (:**

**Please review! Thanks! (:**

**-C-**


	2. 11 Days To Christmas

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy... (:**

**x~x**

**11 Days To Christmas**

11 days before the big day, Edward began pleading with me about the whole "no presents" thing. He'd seen something while shopping in Port Angeles and was now acting like it was his destiny to buy it for me.

"Bella, I promise you, it's nothing flashy, nothing too big. But it's the perfect gift for you!" he exclaimed as we drove to Charlie's house for a visit. "And I just know that you'll love it. You will."

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. "Edward, you know the rules."

He sighed. "Yes, love, I know the rules. But... please?"

"Oh no you don't, Edward Cullen. You're giving me that look right now, aren't you?" I stayed focused on the road, not wanting to turn and see his "dazzling" look that had made my heart pound loudly in my chest back in my human days.

"I'm not." he chuckled, and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not; he was such a good trickster.

"I'm not gonna risk it." I replied with a smile, continuing to keep my eyes on the road even though I didn't need to.

He sighed again, and from what I could tell, he was now looking at the backseat.

"Everything good back there?" he asked Renesmee.

"Oh yeah, it's going great. It's not like I have Charlie's new Christmas tree in my lap or anything. And I definetely don't have branches blocking my eyesight." she replied in her twinkly little voice. "I could sit here all day, Daddy. Yup."

"She gets the sarcasm from me." I commented to Edward.

"I thought so." he laughed, and I turned to see that he was reaching his hands into the backseat.

A few seconds later, Renesmee was happily sitting in his lap. Edward began picking the pine needles out of her hair with his long fingers, as she pressed her hand to his cheek to show him something.

"She won't let me." I heard him murmer to her under his breath. "You heard her."

"Get it anyway." she sighed, turning to look at me. "Momma, why can't Daddy get you a present?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair. He's already given me _you_." I kept it light, smiling at her.

"But he really wants to get it for you!" she replied, pulling away from Edward to sit in _my_ lap. "So you should let him!"

Renesmee was now the size of a 7 year old, and her mind was ever further ahead. Edward and I still treated her like a little girl though. I wasn't comfortable with conversing with my 2 year old daughter like an adult.

I turned back to the road. "I'm sure whatever it is, I can live without." I reassured her.

Edward groaned, and I saw his head fall back against the seat. "Come _on_."

I would have thought he was serious, but I could see the slight smile that lit up his face. I laughed and shook my head, placing Ness back onto his lap.

She cuddled into him and he kissed the top of her head, his pleading eyes on me. I winked and turned back towards the road.

**x~x**

**Please review! And tell your friends! Thanks! (:**

**-C-**


	3. 10 Days To Christmas

**Here's the next chapter! Please review! (:**

**x~x**

**10 Days To Christmas**

The next day, Edward kept asking me over and over if he could buy me whatever that thing was. I had to admit, I was getting closer to cracking every time he asked. He'd given me that _look _quite a few times, and I had to do everything in my power not to cave. But I was getting there, and he could tell.

"What would you say if I told you that I already bought it for you?" he asked me hesitantly.

I had been helping Esme decorate the Christmas tree, and in my surprise I'd dropped a bulb (which Esme fluidly caught).

"You didn't." I said, exasperated.

He took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. Esme would still be able to hear us, but I guess Edward wanted to show her that he didn't want her to listen. She nodded towards him with a smile.

"Bella, I love you." he sighed, twining our fingers together and looking down at them. "You and Renesmee are my entire life, and it's all because of you that I even have her to begin with."

He brought his beautiful golden eyes up to gaze into mine. "I've never given you anything in return, and-"

"That's not true." I interrupted him, shaking my head. "You've given me _you_. No present can beat that, Edward."

"I know that." he chuckled, bringing my hand up to kiss it. "It's just a _little_ something, love. It's not a big expensive present or anything like that."

I took a deep breath, looking into his eyes again. He gave me a pleading look, and I was immediately dazzled by how innocent and beautiful he looked.

"What am _I_ supposed to get _you_ then?" I whispered, looking down.

"You don't have to get me anything." he replied.

I groaned, turning away to face the wall. "Edward, I _do_. I can't just let you go and get a present for me and then I have nothing to give you in return. What do you want for Christmas?"

He spun me around, and I was shocked to see lust in his eyes. "You."

I pushed against his chest and turned back towards the wall. "Besides _that_."

"Seriously, that's all I want. You and me on Christmas Day, in our bedroom, door locked." he murmured into my ear, making me freeze.

"What if I told you that that's all I want too?" I whispered, turning to face him.

He was silent and then he sighed. "Okay, I see your point."

"So what do you want _besides_ Christmas sex?" I questioned, slightly annoyed

He laughed out loud, his head falling back. "It sounds like you don't even want it." he teased.

I shook my head frantically. "Oh, don't think that. I want it." I reassured him.

"How much?" he whispered, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"I want it _a lot_." I replied.

He was getting closer to my face with every word.

"Then you'll get it." he whispered, lust once again glinting in his golden eyes. "And maybe you'll get a sneak preview tonight."

"I better." I replied, smiling up at him.

He kissed me then, and I kissed back in defeat. It looked like I was getting a present from Edward this Christmas, and I was giving him one. But what on earth was I going to get him?

**x~x**

**Review with your thoughts! (:**


	4. 9 Days To Christmas

**Here's the next one! Only 9 days left! I'm so excited! (:**

**x~x**

**9 Days To Christmas**

The next day, Alice and I drove to Port Angeles to shop for everyone's gifts. Well, she'd already bought her presents ages ago, so it was only me who was looking now. We went to the huge department store and looked down every single aisle. I got everyone's presents, and I was content with what i'd managed to find for them.

But there was still one person I hadn't found a gift for: Edward.

A normal wife would get their normal husband a watch, or a tie, or a power tool. Or something else along those lines. But me and Edward weren't your everyday "normal" couple. I knew that Edward would love anything I got him, but it sounded like he'd found something that I'd really like and I wanted to do the same for him. Alice suggested we go to the book store, but I was sure that there wasn't a book Edward hadn't read or didn't own. We went anyway, and I ended up getting Renesemee's gift there. Me and Alice were giggling as we left the store about how fascinating Renesmee would find the books.

We went to a coffee shop and sat at one of the tables. We ordered out coffee, but of course, we didn't drink it.

"I really want to find something... Edward-esque."

"'Edward-esque'?" Alice laughed. "Wow."

I smiled and looked down at my cup. "Have you heard him talking about anything he wants?"

"No. Edward doesn't care what he gets for Christmas, Bella. Really." she assured me.

"Well... what did _you_ get him?" I asked her.

"Shoes." she winked.

I laughed. "Of course."

"Well, you can never have too many pairs of shoes, Bella. He'll love the pair I got." she smiled and threw her full cup of coffee into the nearest garbage.

"Wait a minute..." I said, realizing something. "You can see the future! What do I get him?"

She shook her head. "You haven't decided on anything yet, so there's nothing to see. But I do see that you'll love the gift he gives you."

"What is it, anyway?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Not telling." she said with a smile, getting up. "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

I nodded, standing up and throwing my cup in the trash as well. Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer started blaring over the speakers in the coffee shop, and I heard a few little kids in the corner break out into song. I smiled, following Alice out. I loved Christmas music.

Wait... _music_.

"Alice, let's go to the music store!" I said, grabbing her arm.

"Hold your horses, Bella. Gosh." she called after me.

Why hadn't I thought about it _before_? Jeez, I was dumb.

**x~x**

**Please review! Thanks! (:**


	5. 8 Days To Christmas

**8 Days left! Are you guys excited? (:**

**x~x**

**8 Days to Christmas**

To my intense happiness, I'd found the perfect gift for Edward. Music. And not just _any_ form of music. A piano. An antique, beautiful, ivory keyed, sleek, black piano. The music store had let me look through a book full of different instruments, and as soon as I'd seen it, I'd ordered it right away. It would be arriving the day before Christmas, just in time.

The only piano Edward owned was in the Cullen's house. I knew he loved it, but he'd told me many times that he would have liked to own a more antique one. And now I'd gotten one for him. I would put it in our cottage early on Christmas morning when he was at the Cullen's, and then after dinner, we'd come home and he'd see it. Perfect.

Alice couldn't believe that I'd bought it. _Me_, Bella Cullen, the girl who didn't like_ receiving _expensive gifts, let alone _giving_ them, had bought a thousand dollar grand piano. She knew that Edward would adore it, but she kept asking me if I was sure I wanted to even give it to him; she thought it was all some kind of weird joke I was playing on her.

I had always been pretty good at keeping secrets, but for the whole day, whenever I spoke to Edward, I was practically bursting to tell him what he was getting for Christmas. Instead of letting my big mouth get the best of me, I just mentioned it to him in passing.

We were hunting in the forest, and we'd just shared a delicious mountain lion. We dropped it on the ground and as I wiped the blood from my mouth, I mentioned it.

"I got your Christmas present." I said, smiling to myself.

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything, I told you." he replied wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, I did." I said with a smile, pulling away. "And you're going to _love_ it."

"I'm sure I will." he murmured, leaning forward to kiss me.

Our lips were just about to touch when I turned and ran the opposite direction. Edward stood still for a moment, bewildered.

"If you want a kiss, you have to catch me!" I called out to him, winking.

I didn't bother to pay attention to his response; I just started running.

"You little sneak!" he called after me.

I giggled, my ringing voice piercing the silence of the forest. A few birds in the trees nearby took flight.

"Sorry." I whispered, laughing harder at myself.

The one second I'd stopped to look at the tree cost me. Edward was suddenly behind me, and in milliseconds, I found myself on the ground, him on top of me.

"Darn." I pouted, teasing him.

He touched his index finger to my lips, relaxing them. I stared up at him, and he slowly leaned down to press his lips to mine.

In less than 2 seconds, Edward was up against the nearest tree, and I was practically sucking his face off. I needed to distract him so I could do something to get him back for catching me. He was getting into it, tugging at the back of my shirt as if he was urging me to take it off. He probably was. I rolled my eyes and pulled away, slamming a pile of snow right onto his face.

He spluttered, his eyes wide. The snow didn't melt right away of course, because his skin was so cold. It looked like he had a white mustache and a beard.

"Hey, Santa." I said with a wink, turning around to build another snowball.

But I wasn't quick enough. A ball of snow hit me in the back as I was bent over, and I turned around to see Edward standing there, smirking.

I dashed forward, piling some snow into his bronze hair and down his shirt. He did the same in return, and soon enough we were having an epic snowball fight, hiding behind trees and throwing snowballs at each other when we were least expecting it.

Edward ended up losing, which was awesome for me. He gave up after I'd repeatedly hit him in the groin with too many snowballs to count.

We lay in the snow beside each other, staring up at the clouds as more snow began to fall.

"I love you." Edward sighed, turning to kiss my nose.

"You too." I murmured, pressing my lips against his.

**x~x**

**Please review! Thank you! (:**

**-C-**


	6. 7 Days To Christmas

**Review! (:**

**x~x**

**7 Days To Christmas**

Rosalie and I had sort of made a connection over this year, and I guess we were almost sort of like sisters now. We joked with each other and laughed, but we still weren't on fantastic terms with one another; and this Christmas, I wanted that to change.

"What kinds of things does Rosalie want for Christmas?" I asked Emmett the next day, while Rosalie was hunting with Alice.

"Clothes." Emmett replied, sticking out his tongue. "That's all she ever wants. I'm sure Alice won't disappoint her."

I laughed, standing up in less than a millisecond to catch a tree needle that was about to fall onto the white carpet in the living room. "So... clothes. That's it."

"Yup." he popped his lips on the P.

I fell back onto the couch and pulled out the little piece of paper and pencil I'd been carrying around with me all week. I scribbled down "Rosalie- Clothes".

"Vampires have good memories you know." Emmett told me as if I didn't know.

"I know. I just like to write them all down; it's what I used to do when I was human." I murmured, slipping it back in the pocket of my hoodie.

"So... do you want to know what _I_ want for Christmas?" he asked with a grin.

"I already got your gift, Emmett. Don't worry about it. You'll love it." I winked at him and he smiled even wider.

We both knew exactly what Emmett wanted most from me. I wasn't telling him anything until Christmas though.

At that moment, Esme came through the front door holding... grocery bags?

"Um... Esme?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Why had she bought _food_?

She looked at me and saw that I was staring at the multiple groceries in her hands. She laughed, dashing into the kitchen to lay them down, and then back in the living room in an instant.

"Why'd you buy food, Mom?" Emmett asked, running into the kitchen to look at what she'd got.

Before she could reply, Emmett answered his own question. "A turkey? Vegetables? Gravy? Mom, why the _hell_ are you making _Christmas dinner_?"

She bit her lip and ran back into the kitchen. I followed her, finding Emmett sitting on the counter with a bag of potatoes in one hand, looking at it with a disgusted expression on his face. Esme snatched it from him, putting in the cupboard.

"I haven't made Christmas dinner for _so_ long, Emmett. I volunteered to cook the Christmas dinner for the Church's Christmas party." she said, putting everything else away.

"That's so sweet." I said, placing the broccoli in the fridge.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme replied, smiling warmly.

Emmett snorted. "Waste of time."

"It's _not_." Esme looked at him, clearly affronted. "Emmett, where's your Christmas spirit? It's the season of _giving_!"

"Yeah, Emmett. It's the season of giving." I backed her up, winking at him.

He shook his head, smiling. "Sorry, Mom."

He left the kitchen, leaving me and Esme by ourselves. She shook her head at her son, tutting. I tried not to laugh.

"Esme, what would you like for Christmas?" I asked, sitting on the counter where Emmett had just been.

"Oh, I don't need anything." she said with a smile. "I have my family with me, and that's all that matters."

I smiled. I knew that she meant it, but I still really wanted to give her a gift. I guess I'd just have to figure it out on my own. Tomorrow, Edward, Renesmee, and I were going shopping in Port Angeles; hopefully I'd find the perfect present for her.

**x~x**

**Review! (:**


	7. 6 Days To Christmas

**Review! (:**

**x~x**

**6 Days To Christmas**

Edward, Renesmee, and I left early the next morning. It was snowing, and I couldn't help but be fascinated with how beautiful everything looked; it felt like we were inside of a snow globe.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Momma!" Renesmee called to me from the back seat.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Don't worry, hon. We're not going to crash."

Edward chuckled beside me, taking my hand in his.

"So, what are you getting Jacob for Christmas?" Edward asked Renesmee, turning to look at her.

She blushed scarlet and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I don't know." she muttered, looking down at her hands. "I kind of want to make him something."

"I'm sure he'd love that." I encouraged her. "Jacob loves handmade gifts."

My eyes fell to the bracelet on her wrist that Jacob had made last year; it was basically a promise ring. Edward was still a bit touchy on that subject.

"You could draw him a picture." Edward suggested.

"I _would_, but you know I can't draw, Daddy." she replied, biting her lip.

"What are you talking about? You draw beautifully!" Edward said, and I grinned from ear to ear as he he got up and slid into the backseat with his daughter.

I watched them from the rear-view mirror as he sat beside her. She cuddled into him.

"You're just saying that." she sighed, looking down.

Edward brought her chin up with his finger. He got his wallet from his back pocket, and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it, and Renesmee's eyes widened.

"Would I have kept _this_, if I thought you were a bad drawer?" he asked her.

I could see the picture now; it was a picture of her father. He was smiling, his eyes crinkled and his mouth open as if he was laughing. His hair stuck up in all directions, and lying in his arms was Renesmee, reaching up at him with a big smile on her face. It was drawn extraordinarily well for someone so little.

Renesmee turned away, even redder than before. "You _have_ to say I'm a good drawer; you're my Dad."

He laughed, hugging her tightly. "I honestly think it's wonderful, sweetheart." he murmured, kissing her head. "I would never lie to you."

She smiled, turning to look at him.

"I love you, Daddy." she said, grinning.

"I love you too." he replied, cradling her in his arms.

It was the most precious thing I'd ever seen, and it took everything I had to look back at the road.

We arrived in Port Angeles, and we immediately began looking around for gifts. I was grinning broadly in the music store as Edward looked through the book of pianos, admiring all of that.

"Oh, look at _that_ one Bella." he said longingly. "And _that _one. And_ that_ one is beautiful."

I smiled; it was the one I'd bought for him. I forced myself to be quiet, and I just nodded, smiling at him. I was afraid that if I spoke, I'd end up telling him.

We went to the big department store and headed to the clothing aisle. Any other husband would have been moaning and groaning the entire time I looked at clothes, but Edward stood patiently beside me, pointing out things that Alice or Rosalie might like.

I found the perfect present for Alice, but Rosalie's gift was a bit more difficult to find. I did find it though, eventually, and I knew that she would be in love with it when she opened it on Christmas morning.

Renesmee wanted to look at more clothes (she was still looking for something to give to Alice), so Edward and I left the store to look for something for her. She was fine by herself, but just in case, Edward kept a tab on her thoughts. We didn't want anything to happen to her, even though she was perfectly capable of fending for herself.

We looked around for something to get for Renesmee, and we both agreed that we wanted to buy her a few things. I'd seen the most beautiful article of clothing back in the department store, so Edward told me he'd keep Renesmee busy later so I could buy it. In the meantime, we bought two items for her that we knew she'd like, and since i'd already bought her a present with Alice, we settled on giving her four gifts this year.

"We spoil her." I said, shaking my head.

"I know. But she's not a brat, and she never will be." Edward replied with a smile. "I'll go to the book store with her while you buy the last gift."

While Edward distracted Ness at the book store, I bought her fourth present. Now the only gifts left were for Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Charlie, and Jacob; I had _no_ _idea_ what to get them. But hey, I still had 6 days, right?

**x~x**

**Review! (:**


	8. 5 Days To Christmas

**5 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS! Haha, I'm so excited! Review! (:**

**x~x**

**5 Days To Christmas**

The answer to what to get Jasper came when I was taking Renesmee hunting the next day. She'd just finished with an elk when she started talking about how she missed Zafrina and her "pretty pictures". The thought of the Amazon coven made me think of our confrontation with the Volturi, which made me think of Peter and Charlotte. Jasper hadn't seen them for over a year, and I smiled as I came up with a plan in my head. I'd contact them somehow...

I couldn't think of anything to get Carlisle. I mean, what on earth would he want for Christmas? I could get him a book, but just like Edward, were there any book he hadn't read?

Later that day, while passing by a garage sale someone was having near Charlie's house, I spotted a beautiful item and immediately bought it for Esme; it was an antique, so she'd love it. I looked around for the other gifts, but there wasn't anything else there that would interest them. I left, a bit disappointed, but at least I'd got Esme's present.

That night, back at the cottage, Edward and I wrapped up Renesmee's presents while she was asleep. We hid them in our huge closet where she'd never find them.

"Did she write her letter to Santa yet?" I asked Edward as we got in bed.

Of course we weren't going to sleep, but we did like to cuddle together in bed at the end of the day.

"She says it's childish." he sighed, hugging me close to him. "She didn't even write one last year, and now it's like she's a teenager."

He rolled his eyes and sat up in bed to pull off his shirt. I bit my lip. "She doesn't believe in him?"

He fell back onto the bed, pulling off his socks. "Nope."

"That sucks. I wanted to have fun with it this year." I sighed, watching him pull off his slacks.

"I know." he replied. "But it doesn't matter. She'll get something from Santa anyway." he winked.

I laughed, pulling him back as his pants fully slipped off of him. I pulled off my shirt and jeans, leaving us both in our undergarments, just the way I liked it. I cuddled into him, closing my eyes.

"Whenever you close your eyes, I half expect you to fall asleep." he chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. "Like you used to."

I smiled, opening my eyes and looking up at him. "But back then were both weren't in our underwear."

He laughed, but stopped quickly, not wanting to wake Renesmee up.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" I asked quietly, trailing my fingers up and down his chest.

"Not telling." he whispered, grinning.

"Is it big?"

"I already told you that it's not."

"Expensive?"

"Nope."

I bit my lip. "What if I told you that what I bought you was... big _and_ expensive?"

"I'd say, 'you don't have to spend all that money on me, but you can if you want to.'" he replied, still smiling. "_Did_ you get me something expensive?"

I nodded, turning red. He chuckled.

"I kind of got carried away." I said with a smile. "But you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will." he murmured. "It must be something good, seeing as Alice won't stop translating The Pledge Of Allegiance into different languages in her head whenever I'm around."

I giggled. "Okay. No more Christmas talk."

I slid up onto him and leaned over to turn off the light. "Time for fun." I whispered.

He didn't answer; just unlatched my bra and let it fall onto the blankets.

**x~x**

**LOL. The end made me laugh for some reason; don't know why. :P**

**I just feel REALLY happy. REVIEW! :D**


	9. 4 Days To Christmas

**Tomorrow's update is going to be really really short, because I have to study for a mid-term. Hope you understand. (:**

**x~x**

**4 Days To Christmas**

I got a call from Angela Weber around 9:30 the next day. I hadn't talked to her for ages.

"Bella?" she asked, and I immediately recognized her voice.

"Angela! Hey!" I said, smiling.

We ended up talking for an hour, Edward sitting beside me the entire time playing with my hair. As soon as I hung up the phone, he kissed me hard. I pulled away after a few seconds, laughing.

"She invited me to go shopping with her and Ben in Port Angeles later today." I told him.

"They're still together?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. And it sounds like they're even better than before." I replied.

"Good for them." he said with a smile. "Angela's a great person. She deserves someone like Ben."

"Gah, you're such a sweetheart." I laughed, standing up. "Come on, let's wake up Ness."

I met Angela and Ben in Port Angeles at noon. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Bella... you look... wow!" it was definitely a compliment.

I laughed. "Thanks. You look amazing, Angela."

She did. And Ben was beside her, to my surprise no longer wearing his glasses. He obviously had contacts in, and he'd grown taller.

We shopped around, chatting and looking at shop windows. I ended up buying Charlie's gift, and Jacob's too. I almost couldn't stop my laughter as I handed it to the cashier. Ben was looking at me like I was insane, but Angela was smiling at me; she knew I was perfectly sane. I was just odd.

The only present I had left to buy, was for Carlisle. I had absolutely no idea what to get him. There was no present I could give him that would thank him enough for giving me such a wonderful second family. I mean, it was all because of Carlisle that I'd ever even met Edward. How was I supposed to repay that?

I bought Angela an early Christmas present, and one for Ben too. I gave Angela a beautiful pair of earrings, and I gave Ben an action figure of some superhero. He still loved all those comic book related things. Angela and Ben handed me a pre-wrapped gift. I'd open it on Christmas day.

After thanking each other, we went our separate ways, and I was still wondering what I was going to get Carlisle. There were no ideas in my head, and I only had 4 days to find one for him. It hadn't been a big deal a few days ago, but now, I knew I only had a little bit of time left. And no ideas, meant no present.

He deserved _something_ for Christmas.

But _what_?

**x~x**

**Review!**


	10. 3 Days To Christmas

**Sorry this one is so short, guys! I have a few more days left of school and one mid term left to study for. Longer update tomorrow! Please review anyway. You guys are awesome (:**

**x~x**

**3 Days To Christmas**

Edward and I wrapped all our gifts the next day, and I asked him what he'd gotten for his father.

"Another painting that can go in his study. What did _you _get him?" he replied.

I sighed. "Nothing. I have no ideas."

"You'll think of something." he said with a smile. "You always do."

Jacob's thoughts were similar.. He came over to the Cullen's like he always did whenever he got free time. To see Renesmee mostly, but he _was_ starting to enjoy everyone's company.

"Dr. Fang? Get him a stethoscope." he told me when I asked him what I should get for Carlisle.

I rolled my eyes. "Something _good_, Jacob. He already has a stethoscope anyway."

"I have no idea, Bella." he replied. "But you'll think of something. You always do."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward wink.

"What are you getting for Renesmee?" I asked Jacob quietly.

She heard though, and she looked up at him excitedly. He grinned.

"It's a surprise." he winked at her; she blushed.

Edward rolled his eyes.

**x~x**

**Again, sorry it was so short. Review anyway? :P**


	11. Adressing A Review

So I just read a review on the most recent chapter, and I'd like to address it. The reviewer is anonymous so I can't message them.

The review was as follows:

"Losing intrest due to the inactiveness and lack of words. Seriously you have barely been posting a paragraph! impress me with fluff cause I just don't feel like this is gonna be on my favorites much longer  
Sorry honey :("

First of all the "inactivenss" part makes no sense. I post this story every single day, so I don't know what you're talking about.

About the lack of words, if you read the first chapter of this, I put an authors note saying that each chapter will only be a paragraph or two. I'm just writing down the main part of that day. It's a little snippet every day until Christmas.

This story is more family oriented than fluffy, but the next few chapters are pretty fluffy with Edward and Bella. And a mild lemon is on Christmas day.

I'm sorry if you thought that this story was going to be a few pages long for every single chapter. I clearly stated at the start of this that each part was going to be very short.

BUT, the Christmas day chapter is long, so be ready for that.

Just wanted to clear that up. Check out my other stories as well! Thanks! (:

-C-


	12. 2 Days To Christmas

**Thank you guys so much for all the really nice reviews. It really means a lot to me :')**

**Tomorrow's chapter is long, and the one for Christmas day is REALLY long. :P**

**x~x**

**2 Days To Christmas **

December 23rd wasn't eventful. Edward and I spent almost the entire day in bed. Renesmee, being extremely grossed out, had taken refuge at the Cullen's and had refused to come home until bed time. I couldn't blame her; it had been absolutely disgusting for me when my Mom had "late nights" with Phil. At least those had only lasted an hour or two. Mine and Edward's sometimes lasted the entire day; because we_ never got tired_.

I guess we had chosen today to spend this time together, because tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Of course, Edward had now promised me that on Christmas Day, as soon as Renesmee was asleep after a long day of fun, we'd have _our_ Christmas fun. He obviously had something awesome in mind, because he kept reminding me over and over about it. Which I didn't really mind, because he usually whispered it in my ear. And hearing that irresistible voice in my ear was like beautiful music.

Around noon, we took a little break and lay next to each other, not speaking, not even blinking; just staring into each others eyes. He broke the silence, a smile stretching across his face.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" he murmured.

I grinned; there he went, talking about his little Christmas surprise.

"Yes." I replied, leaning toward him.

He hitched my leg around his hip, and pulled me towards him. Our chests hit lightly and I giggled. He began twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"You're so cute." he whispered, nuzzling his face in my shoulder. "And you know I don't usually use that word to describe you."

I laughed. "Yeah, usually it's beautiful or gorgeous or breathtaking.. something along those lines. If I was still human, I'd be bright red whenever you call me those."

He chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose. "Well, you _are_."

"I'm not." I shook my head. "Really."

He rolled his eyes, and all of a sudden, I didn't care about his argument. He'd conveniently positioned our bodies a certain way, his mouth now on mine.

**x~x**

**Review! :D**

**-C-**


	13. 1 Day To Christmas

**Tomorrow is Christmas! Ahhhh i'm so excited! Haha :P**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I might not have time to post the Christmas Day chapter tomorrow. I'll probably post it tomorrow NIGHT, but I might be able to post it in the morning before my family opens presents. Hope you understand (:**

**x~x**

**1 Day To Christmas **

Tomorrow was the big day, and everyone was getting their last minute shopping out of the way. I drove to Port Angeles by myself, just to make sure there wasn't something I'd missed that I could buy for Carlisle. But after looking around the big department store, and in the little shops around, I came to the conclusion that there just wasn't anything I could get him. There was nothing that would thank him enough for everything he'd done for me and the rest of the Cullens.

I felt bad. Really bad. If I was human, I would have had tears in my eyes as I drove back home to Forks. I'd gotten everyone else a gift, but nothing for Carlisle. I knew that he wouldn't mind, but it just seemed like a rotten thing for me to do.

As soon as I got back to the cottage, I saw Edward standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. As soon as he saw my expression, he frowned. I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, carrying me inside the cottage. "Did something happen?"

"No." I sighed, burying my face in his shoulder. "I just couldn't find anything for Carlisle. I feel so bad, Edward."

To my surprise, he laughed lightly, laying me down on the couch. He put my feet in his lap, pulling off my socks.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"Carlisle doesn't need anything, Bella. He has a wonderful family, and that's all he wants." he reassured me, massaging the soles of my feet.

"_You_ got him something." I pointed out, frowning.

"Because I thought it would be nice." he replied. "He doesn't need anything."

"Does _anyone_?" I sighed. "I don't need anything else. I'm sure you don't. But everyone's going to give us something. That's what you do on Christmas day."

He pulled me forward so I was on his lap. He kissed my neck, breathing in my scent.

"It's no big deal, love. Really." he murmured. "Believe me."

I sighed, leaning backwards so he could cradle me in his arms. "Okay."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." he whispered against them.

"I love you too." I giggled, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down on top of me.

"Ew, get a room!" Renesmee's ringing voice pierced the silence.

We pulled away, laughing.

"We had one until you came in." Edward grinned. "Time for payback!"

He was off the couch in a second, and Renesmee was running, laughing and screaming as he chased her.

"I'm gonna get you!" he called to her, smiling wickedly.

"No you won't!" she replied, running out the front door.

He followed, and I sat on the couch for a few seconds. There was nothing I could do about Carlisle; there was no use moping about it. I got off the couch and ran out the door after them.

I heard Renesmee's laughter in the woods to the east. I ran, arriving in the brush in 3 minutes. Edward had tackled Renesmee to the ground, but she'd been faster. She was sitting on his stomach, grinning as she held down his arms.

"Got ya, Daddy!" she said happily.

"You did." he sighed, leaning his head back and taking a deep breath. "You're fast."

"Faster than you." she told him.

"Looks like it." he laughed.

She let go of his arms and he immediately picked her up and swung her onto his back. They both noticed me.

"Momma!" Renesmee exclaimed. "I caught Daddy!"

"Good for you!" I said with a smile.

Edward winked at me, looking so handsome as he shook the snow out of his hair.

"You look like Jacob when you do that." Renesmee informed him.

"Fantastic." he said sarcastically, and Renesmee playfully smacked his arm.

We spent the afternoon chasing each other and having races. Edward and I let Renesmee win a few times, and she was happier than ever.

We headed to the Cullens house to drop of our presents. Emmett looked a bit confused when I handed him a red envelope. I winked.

Renesmee, Alice, and Rosalie were playing dress-up upstairs, as Edward and I helped Esme cook the food for Christmas dinner at the church. I suppose that to a human, all of the food looked appetizing. To me, it looked and smelled gross.

Emmett licked all of the blood from the package the turkey had come in. Even though we all drank blood, it was kind of disgusting to watch.

Edward, Renesmee, and I headed home around 9:00. Renesmee was already fast asleep in Edward's arms as we carried her home. We laid her in bed and tucked her in. Edward kissed her forehead lightly, and I did too.

"Goodnight, my beautiful baby girl." Edward whispered as we shut the door to her room.

We tiptoed into the living room, smiling as we thought about what surprises tomorrow would bring.

**x~x**

**Review! How about telling me what you hope you're getting for Christmas! :D**


	14. Posting Tomorrow

Hi guys! Merry Christmas! (:

I've got to make this little update really quick. I will most likely be posting the last chapter of this tomorrow instead of today. I'm really sorry, but I still don't have all of it written and there isn't really any time today. There's a possibility that I might post tonight, but I doubt it.

I'm really sorry, but I hope you guys aren't too mad. :P

Merry Christmas! :D

-C-


	15. Christmas Day

**Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, everyone! But here it is! The very last chapter of The 12 Days of Christmas. Enjoy! Please review, and Merry Christmas! (:**

**x~x**

**Christmas Day**

Edward and I lay in bed all night, staring into each others eyes and cuddling. As the sun started to go up, Edward grinned at me. We could hear Renesmee yawning in her bedroom.

"She just remembered it's Christmas." Edward whispered, obviously reading her mind. "And here she comes."

At that moment, our bedroom door burst open and in came Renesmee, a huge smile on her face.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she exclaimed, jumping on top of our bed and squeezing in between us. "It's Christmas!"

"So it is." I said, smiling wide. "Are you excited?"

She nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "YES!"

"Well then, go get dressed! We'll go over to Grandpa's house as soon as your ready!" Edward told her.

She was out of the room in a flash. I laughed, and Edward leaned in to kiss me.

"Merry Christmas." he murmured, cradling my face.

I giggled. We both got up and headed to the huge closet. We stripped off and put on some casual clothing, and as soon as we got to the living room, Renesmee was looking at all the presents under the tree.

"Who are _those_ from?" I asked in fake shock, smiling.

Renesmee looked at the tags. "_Santa_!" she said, awestruck. "Wow! Can I open them?"

"We'll bring them over to Grandpa's. Come on." I picked her up and Edward gathered up the presents.

We ran to the Cullens house, and were welcomed by Esme. She was standing in the doorway wearing a beautiful green dress. She kissed our cheeks and led us into the living room where everyone else was. Alice was sitting on the floor next to Jasper, wearing a fantastic red dress. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch, Rosalie of course looking flawless. Carlisle was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace, which now held a roaring fire.

"Don't get too close, okay Nessie?" I warned her.

"Okay." she replied. "I won't."

Edward placed the Santa gifts under the tree. Renesmee grabbed one of the boxes and looked up at her father.

"Can I open it?" she asked excitedly.

"Go for it." he chuckled.

She tore off the wrapping paper and discovered a beautiful bracelet made of silver. She stared at it in awe, then slid it on her wrist. "It's so pretty!"

The next package held a Barbie, which Edward and I weren't sure what she would think of it. It was wearing an ivory colored dress like the one Renesmee owned. She smiled, obviously happy with it.

The last present from Santa was a book full of poems. She was very excited about this gift, immediately asking me if I'd read her a few before she went to bed tonight.

Alice informed everyone that she wanted everyone to open the gifts from her. Emmett went first, unwrapping a football jersey.

"Thanks!" he said, pulling it on over his t-shirt.

Renesmee opened hers next, and inside was a gorgeous blue dress with white flowers embroidered along the bottom. Then Carlisle unwrapped a new scarf. Esme opened a new dress; so did Rosalie. Jasper found a cowboy hat in his package, and Alice winked at him.

Edward pulled out the shoes Alice had told be about. They were black suede, with long laces. He thanked her and then Alice pushed a package towards me.

It was probably a dress. Alice _knew_ I didn't like wearing dresses. I opened the box, and to my surprise, I pulled out a really cool pair of jeans.

"_Thanks_, Alice." I said, meaning it. "Thank God it's not a dress."

She laughed, rolling her eyes "You're welcome."

It was just like Alice to buy herself a present. She unwrapped a pair of high heel blue shoes. She squealed in delight. "Thanks, Alice! You're welcome Alice."

Everyone laughed, and we continued to open presents.

Emmett gave Renesmee a giant stuffed bear that was the size of her bed. She was ecstatic. He gave me a pair of comfy pajamas and gave Edward a tie. He was laughing his head off as Edward stared at it, amused.

We all took turns opening presents, talking and laughing with each other. It was finally everyone's turn to open _my _presents. Alice went first, unwrapping a pair of black, high heel boots with silver buckles. She stared at them for a second and then looked at me in glee. "They're awesome! Thanks, Bella!"

Jasper started looking for his present but I stopped him. "Your present comes this afternoon, Jasper."

He looked confused, but didn't ask any questions.

Emmett opened the red envelope I'd given him, and he read the piece of paper that was inside it out loud.

"To Emmett Cullen. This certificate is redeemable for one rematch in arm wrestling. From Bella Swan." he grinned, looking at me. "I'll beat you this time, sis."

"We'll see." I said, winking; Edward chuckled beside me.

Rosalie grabbed her package from under the tree. She slowly opened it, and I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear when I saw her face light up.

"Bella, it's _beautiful_." she told me, her eyes wide.

She pulled out the strapless dark blue dress that stopped above the knee, staring at it in amazement.

And to my intense surprise, she was suddenly in front of me, hugging me tightly to her.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I _love _it." she said happily.

"You're welcome." I choked out, for some reason feeling a little emotional.

She pulled away and then realized that everyone was staring at her. She gave me a little smile and then went back to sit next to Emmett, obviously embarrassed. Emmett guffawed.

Renesmee opened my gifts next. She unwrapped the series of books and I heard Edward burst into laughter beside me, covering his mouth as he fell back onto the floor. Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's so funny?" she asked incredulously, obviously hurt, because _she_ had helped me pick out the books.

"You got her _Harry Potter_?" Edward choked out through his laughing fit.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with that?"

He shook his head. "No, there's nothing wrong."

He stopped laughing and took a deep breath to calm himself. "It's just that... well... she'll think it's all _real_. We've taught her that everything in books could be possible."

"Maybe it _is _real." Renesmee pointed out, flipping through the first book.

"Yeah, like characters from a book could be real." Edward rolled his eyes.

**(AN: xD)**

"Let's move on." I sighed, playfully punching him in the arm.

Renesmee opened the white nightdress that I had bought her, and it seemed like she liked it. Then it was Esme's turn to open her gift.

"Oh, Bella it's lovely." she told me as she pulled out the antique gold necklace with a little heart in the middle.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled.

That left Carlisle and Edward. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Carlisle, I didn't get you anything." I told him. "Because there is absolutely no present I can give you that will thank you enough for everything you've given to me and your family. Except.. maybe this."

I walked forwards, and I gave him a hug. Carlisle was my father in law, but I had never hugged him. Ever. So this was... kind of weird. But it was fantastic, because I knew he really appreciated it.

"Thank you, Bella." he whispered in my ear. "You've given Edward happiness, and you've given our family a beautiful little girl. You _have_ given me something in return. _You_."

I'm sure I would have been in tears if I was human. I was overwhelmed with emotion that I had to hug him for a bit longer that necessary so I could rearrange my expression back to normal.

I walked back over to Edward and he smiled at me, pulling me to him for a loving hug.

"Your gift comes later." I told him as I pulled away.

Emmett whistled under his breath. I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "Not _that_ kind of present, Emmett. And I thought you promised not to talk about that part of my life anymore!"

"Well now that we're having a rematch, the deals off." he winked and I sighed.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Edward told me, and I smiled.

He looked towards his family. "Alright. My turn."

I had been looking forward to seeing what Edward had gotten everyone for Christmas. I'd never really payed attention to the sort of gifts he gave to his family.

Jasper got tickets for him and Alice to go to Texas, which Jasper was very excited about. He couldn't stop thanking Edward. Alice opened up a a green blouse, which she immediately fell in love with. Rosalie grabbed her package and read the little note on top.

"For Emmett and Rose... open this in private." she looked at him curiously.

He chuckled, turning away and asking Renesmee to open her present.

She tore of the paper and everyone saw the sleek, wooden box. She opened it, and a ballerina began to twirl, "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" emitting from inside. There was already items inside; necklaces, rings, bracelets. Even a little tiara she could wear.

Edward was grinning from ear to ear as she repeatedly thanked him. I kissed him lightly, squeezing his hand.

She also unwrapped the joint present between me and Edward. It was a sled so she could go sledding with Jacob. She seemed very excited about that.

Carlisle opened the beautiful starry sky painting for his office, and Esme pulled some beautiful earrings out of a little box. They thanked him, and Edward obliged.

Then, it was my turn. Edward handed me a rectangular package, and I looked at it curiously. It couldn't be jewelry... or anything too expensive...

He held my hand tightly as I tore off the paper. And there it was; my eyes widened and I was silent for a few seconds.

"Edward." I whispered.

I removed the present from the paper and stared at it in awe. It was "Wuthering Heights". A brand new, collector's edition. The cover was blue with gold lettering. There was even a built in book mark made of gold ribbon.

"The one you have now is so old. The binding is almost completely destroyed." he commented, placing a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I know it's your favorite book. Do you like it?"

I couldn't speak; I just nodded. And then, I didn't care if anyone was watching. I practically jumped on top of him and kissed him full and hard on the mouth, running my fingers through his luscious curls.

Everyone started laughing. I quickly got off of him, embarrassed beyond belief. I would have looked like a tomato if I was still human.

Everyone tried to make it seem like I hadn't done anything, but I was still embarrassed. Edward was now holding me tighter than usual as everyone else opened presents. His hands were trailing up and down my back, and he was breathing huskily in my ear.

Tease.

We finished opening presents, and at noon, Jacob showed up with Leah, Quil, and Embry. I still wasn't on good terms with Leah. She hated my guts. She handed me a little box and I opened it. Chocolates.

"Um.. thank you." I said, knowing that she had only given me these because she knew I couldn't eat them.

She didn't reply; she turned and walked out the front door.

"Don't let it get to you, Bells." Jacob reassured me. "She's a bitch."

"Jacob, please, Renesmee is standing right here." Edward snapped.

"Sorry, bloodsuck- I mean... sorry, Edward." he was still getting used to saying Edward's name instead of an insult.

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. Quil and Embry gave me a few gifts, and I looked at them, confused.

"One is from me and Embry." Quil told me. "The other one is from Sam and Emily. The third one is from Billy."

I opened up Sam and Emily's first. It was a comfy looking sweater. Quil and Embry gave me a book about Quileute legends, which we all laughed about. Billy's gift was a picture in a beautiful frame. The picture was of me, Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca when I was really little.

"Awe." I sighed, looking down at it. "We're so... tiny."

"And adorable." Jacob laughed. "Look at your teeth!"

"I know, I look like a beaver." I giggled, and Edward laughed behind me.

Jacob handed me my present and I opened it. We'd promised each other that we wouldn't get anything _too_ meaningful. It looked like he'd kept his promise. It was a pair of black ray-bans.

"Oh gosh." I laughed, putting them on.

I turned to Edward.

"Sexy?" I joked, scowling like supermodels do.

"Sure." he teased, grinning.

I took them off and laid them on the coffee table. I handed Jacob my present and he quickly unwrapped it. He burst into laughter. He slipped off his t-shirt and put on the one I'd given him. It was a black shirt with "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" in white letters. There was a full moon behind it.

"This is freaking awesome!" he exclaimed, turning to Renesmee. "How does it look?"

"It looks great!" she said excitedly. "Here, Jake! Open mine!"

Renesmee hadn't told us what she'd gotten for Jacob. She handed him a thin package.

"Be careful, don't rip it." she warned him.

He carefully unwrapped it, and everyone got a glimpse at the white paper. He stared down at it, and a smile spread across his face.

"It's amazing, Ness." he said meaningfully, holding it up for everyone to see.

It was a picture of Renesmee and Jacob that she'd drawn herself. It looked like it could have been drawn by one of us.

"This goes with it." she handed him another package.

It was a frame. He grinned and carefully slipped the picture inside.

"Thank you." he said, picking her up and hugging her tightly to him. "Now it's my turn."

He put her back down and pulled a little box out of his pocket. She tore off the paper and took off the lid, peering inside excitedly.

It was a bracelet charm; similar to the one he had given me. Instead of a wolf though, it was a little angel, with wings and a white dress. Her hair was bronze like Renesmee's, and even her skin was pale.

"It's _me_." she whispered, staring down at it.

"It's for the bracelet I gave you last year." he told her, smiling. "Do you like it?"

She jumped up into his arms and hugged him. Jake was practically glowing with happiness. Edward groaned and I punched his arm.

"_Ow_!" he winced beside me. "What did you do that for?"

"If you'd just shut up..." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

Jacob put Renesmee back down and she turned to us.

"Now it's time for my gift to you." she said to Edward and I.

I looked at her, confused. "Sweetie, you didn't have to get us anything."

She ignored me. She picked up a thin package from the floor and placed it in my hands. I pulled off the paper and smiled warmly. It was another picture; one of the entire family. We were all standing in front of the Cullens house. Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Sue, Renee and Phil, Jacob and the rest of the wolves; everyone.

"You _drew_ this?" I breathed, awestruck.

She nodded. "It took me hours."

"Renesmee, it's wonderful." I said, picking her up and twirling her around. "Thank you so much."

"It's fantastic." Edward murmured, staring down at it in amazement. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Renesmee was blushing, biting her lip and looking up at us.

"You're welcome." she said cutely.

We hung out with Jacob, Quil, and Embry for a little while longer, and then they left. It was 8:30 when I took Edward's hand.

"We should get home." I told him, smiling.

He agreed. Renesmee wanted to stay at the Cullens for the night, and we knew the reason. Emmett kept making loud jokes about it; I couldn't wait for that rematch tomorrow.

"Ready to see your present?" I asked him as we ran.

"Yes, I'm very excited." he said with a smile.

We arrived at the front door of the cottage. "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told, shutting his eyes and letting me lead him inside. Just as I had paid them to do, the workers had placed the piano to the right of the fireplace. It looked beautiful it real life, and I couldn't wait any longer. I turned Edward to face it.

"Open." I whispered in his ear.

He shivered slightly, and then opened his eyes. They grew wide, and his jaw literally dropped.

"B-B-B-B-B..." he couldn't get my name out properly.

"You.. you.. you..." he walked forwards, trailing his fingers across the keys.

"Beautiful." I heard him whisper. "It's- it's.. oh _Bella_." finally he had gotten my name out right.

"Do you like it?" I asked him, smiling.

"Do I like it?" I breathed. "Bella.. I.. I... you have no idea how much this means to me."

He turned and ran towards me, kissing me out of nowhere. His lips moved against mine fast and passionate, and I could see the hunger and desire in his eyes.

"You deserve your second present now." he murmured, pulling his lips away.

He was in the bedroom and back in less than 2 seconds, holding a box. I unwrapped it and stared down at it, eyes wide.

"Seriously?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face. "Christmas _lingerie_?"

I was looking down at the red thong and lacy bra, wondering if it was a joke. He didn't expect me to _wear_ this... did he? There was also a Santa hat which I found hilarious.

"I have something that matches." he pulled a pair of red boxer briefs from behind his back, and another Santa hat.

"How about you wear that... and I just wear normal clothes." I said, biting my lip.

"I'm not wearing mine unless you wear yours." he winked.

Darn. That meant the only way I was going to see Edward half naked in a Santa hat was if.. _I_ got half naked in a Santa hat. I slowly nodded.

"Fine." I giggled. "Deal."

He took my hand, looking at me seductively. "Follow me, _Isabella_."

Oh _God_.

x~x

It was around 3:00 in the morning that we stopped. We lay back on the sheets, sighing. I pulled the lingerie back on and he pulled back on his boxer briefs.

"Best Christmas ever." I breathed, staring into his eyes.

He pulled the stupid Santa hat off his head and leaned toward me. "Best _sex_ ever is more like it." he joked.

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "You're right on that one."

He nuzzled his his nose into the little nook to the right of my collarbone. He smiled, kissing the skin.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered. "More than... everything."

"I love you too, Edward." I replied. "More than everything infinity."

He laughed, looking up at me from under his lashes.

"Merry Christmas."

**x~x**

**I hope it lived up to your expectations. Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing. It really means a lot.**

**Please subscribe to my stories so you know when I post a new one! I think i'll be posting another little Christmas one-shot soon. (:**

**Thank you all so much! Merry Christmas! (:**

**-C-**


End file.
